The Witching Hour
by beccans94
Summary: Shepard has quite the fan club brewing. Garrus Vakarian will not allow Kaiden Alenko into a space that he has been warming for years. tags: female Shepard, Garrus Vakarian, Kaiden Alenko, Ashely Williams, fluff, smut, mostly smut actually, polyamorous Shepard, forward women, scared men, femshep x garrus; femshep x Kaiden
1. Chapter 1

Kaiden eyed the alternating platforms of exotic dancers. Purgatory was well known for its skimpy dancers dress… holes cut in all the right places to expose flesh but to leave the important bits to the imagination. He watched one Asari female bend and scoop her backside back up and had to adjust his fatigues. His thoughts wandered to Liara T'Soni, an asari doctor who specialised in Prothean artefacts. She was gorgeous, a pale blue with the cutest damn smattering of freckles he had ever seen. She was plenty polite to him, seemingly over friendly but she had made it clear that she was interested in someone else… a Commander Shepard. He personally hadn't heard of the guy but he envied the bastard.

He swivelled to face the bartender and raised his hand, indicating another double whiskey. Ever since Aria had taken over the bar (she had been kicked out of her own place on Omega) he had made a special arrangement for her to import the finest Canadian Whiskey. Aria had driven a hard bargain and he had driven an even harder…

"Urgh…" he choked on the drink he had mistakenly taken for his own.

While he coughed up a lung, a human female lay hunched over the bar, paralytic with laughter.

"Why on God's green earth, would you drink that Krogan swill?" he sputtered at her.

Her amused gold eyes lifted to meet his and he stopped breathing. She grinned broadly, licking her top lip before she replied, "Well… I have just returned from a rather harrowing mission in which I had to kill a lot of naughty people. I had to wash away my sins with something. What better than the cheapest ethanol on the Citadel? Cheap and guaranteed to get my pissed!"

He eyed her warily as she took a long sip of the clear liquid. He picked up his own drink and tried to cleanse his palate.

"So… a mission hey? You Alliance?" he asked

"Indeed, I am. But let's not talk about me right now…. I would like to get to know a bit more about you…" she slipped her hand onto his knee and waggled her eyebrows suggestively at him.

He coughed awkwardly. She was very attractive but also very drunk. "I'm impressed that you aren't slurring your words… I'm sorry, I haven't asked your name? I am Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko of the Alliance Navy. Your servant ma'am."

She stared at his outstretched hand with a bemused expression on her face. When she finally gripped it, she squeezed it so tight that he thought he could feel the bones rubbing together, "Commander Reevka Shepard. Alliance Navy. Tell me Lieutenant, do you like your shoes?"

Before he could answer, she leaned over and vomited all over them.

"Alright Commander, I think you have had enough for tonight. Let me take you home." He said as he tried to lift her prone body. After a minute of struggling, he sighed and pulled her over his shoulder hoping she didn't vomit down his back. With this hand gripped firmly around her thighs, he took one last swig of his whiskey, threw some credits down and walked out of Purgatory with Liara's erstwhile love interest.

Shepard's head felt as if it had been used in a game of ClawBall. She listened to the pulsing of what she could only imagine was her brain as she took stock of the rest of her body. She was naked but covered by a sheet. The bed was too soft to be her own. She didn't sense anyone in the room let alone the bed. She let out a relieved sigh, maybe her walk of shame wouldn't be too shameful. She didn't feel as if she had broken any bones but her stomach was growling something awful.

She sat up slowly and took in the room. Bare minimum; bed, closet and armchair. A lone book lay on the table. Gathering the sheet around herself, she looked about for her clothes. None to be found so far. Fine, she would just raid the closet. Dressed in fatigues that were made for a giant, she stepped out of the bedroom to an equally bare living room. A man stood in the open plan kitchen.

"Oh my soul, please tell me that is real bacon you are frying!" she was practically salivating as she walked up to the counter. The man grinned up at her and nodded over to a place setting at the kitchen island. Awkwardness aside, she sat down readily and shook the napkin out an placed it over her lap.

"So… Uh… we didn't… you know… did we?" she asked while she watched the man dish the food of gods onto her plate. He chuckled and winked at her. This was not good. She asnt a prude or anything but she certainly didn't hook up with strange men and not remember their names. What had happened last night?

The man sat down next to her and tucked into his own food. Shrugging at his lack of an answer, she started shoving bacon into her mouth.

"Oooohhhh, this is the best damn thing that I have ever tasted in my life!" she crooned as her eyes rolled back in her head.

"That's not what you said last night commander…"

Her eyes popped open in shock and she stared at him with her mouth agape. Recovering quickly, she quipped, "He talks!"

The man chuckled, "What exactly do you remember from last night?"

"Uh… well, I arrived on the Citadel and told Joker not to break any bones while I was on shore leave and then I bought myself a hamster and then…. I think I went to Purgatory but I cant be sure…"

"Do you even remember my name Commander Shepard?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Of course I do. It's… Ma… Bren… Shel… Jo… you could step in anytime here." She laughed

"Lieutenant Alenko." He finally helped.

"Well, Lieutenant Alenko, what exactly made me end up here?"

"Commander, it is funny you should ask because I asked myself that a million time last night while trying to clean up your vomit and trying to get you to keep your clothes on…"

She groaned into her hands at what she could only imagine was a pretty disastrous evening for Alenko. "Did we have sex?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

When no reply was forthcoming, she glanced over at him. His face was mottled red from the effort it was clearly taking him not to laugh.

"No, Commander, we did not have sex but not for your lack of trying. I do believe there was a point where you grabbed me by the balls and told me you could teach me to fish. I don't even want to know what you mean by that!"

She giggled at the silliness of the situation that she found herself in. "So if we didn't have sex, I guess I took my own clothes off and got into your bed?"

He nodded sagely as he forked more bacon into this mouth. "In fact, you were quite well behaved after I put you in the shower. How exactly did you get that scar down your back?"

She nudged him playfully, "I don't have a scar on my back but I do have some in other places if you would like to see."

Alenko's hooded lids told her that she was playing with fire.

"Thank you for breakfast Alenko. I should get going. Once I return to the Normandy, I shall have you things dry cleaned and sent straight back to you. Thanks you for not taking advantage of me last night. Enjoy your day." He saluted her as she practically ran to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Just as she said, his clothes were returned to him within the day and they had been dry cleaned. She had also left behind a note inviting him to join her crew on the Normandy. He would have to think that one over for a bit.

He decided to do a bit of research on the commander and was fairly surprised by her track record. Even more surprising, she was currently under consideration for Spectre status. She could possibly be the first human to receive that honour! Perhaps he wold take her up on that offer after all. He flicked his Omni-tool to life and sent her a voice message telling her that he would be glad to join her aboard the SSV Normandy.

He got a text message back almost instantly

 _SSVN_COM_R_SHEPARD: GREAT! WILL HAVE TO ENDURE QUALITY CONTROL, HOWEVER. MEET AT BATTLE SIMULATOR ON SILVERSUN STRIP AT 19h00. DON'T BE LATE._

He frowned at the message. Quality control? What did she mean by that? Surely she could delve into his records and see his history. Did she not think he would be good enough? If she did think so, why would she bother offering him a place on-board? The feeling of irritation grew and he wasn't sure he quite admired her heavy handedness.

She was difficult to miss, even in the crowd. Her long red hair had been pulled back into a severe bun but still shone under the multiple neon lights of the strip. Her skin shined ethereally compared to others darker, dulled skins of the batarians and turians around her. She stood overlooking part of the citadel, and he quite admired the way she filled her suit. Despite his irritation in her lack of confidence in him, he felt quite excited to be going into virtual battle with the commander. She might want to test his abilities but he had also decided to test hers along the way; to see if they would work well together.

"Hey, Shepard. Ready to see what I can do?" he asked as he approached.

She smiled wide, putting her hand out to grip his in a firm handshake, "Good to see you Alenko. Sorry to put you on the spot like this. Don't be offended, I do this to all of my recruits. I just want to see how we work in the field together, better you know, then to find an incompatibility when live ammunition is headed our way. Also, I want a chance to check out your L2 implants. I bet they are going to add a certain ass kicking component to my team!"

Kaiden froze at the mention of his implants, "Listen, Commander, if my implants are going to be a problem… I have them under control and they have yet to cause any damage to myself or anyone around me, by accident anyway. If you are worried about my competency, I can assure-"

"Woah, whoa, slow down there Lieutenant. I have no problem with your implants. I have never really met many humans with L2 implants and so I thought this would be a great opportunity to see them in action. I do not doubt your abilities. Believe me, I looked you up and I know that you can handle yourself." She knocked him in the shoulder, "Now if we are done deliberating, let's go kick some ass." And like that, she was gone.

 _"Welcome to Armax Arsenal Arena."_

A feminine voice greeted them as they entered the complex. Shepard sailed right past the ticket counters. She had received a lifetime membership which included free access. She waved Alenko away from the stalls and shooed him up the stairs.

"Alright solider, what will it be? Do you feel like fighting the Geth or Cerberus soldiers? I am sure I could pull some string and get some Krogan involved if you feel like more of a challenge?" she asked.

"Let's start out small and then build up to Krogan," he grinned, "Perhaps we should start with Cerberus in the Blasteroid map?"

"Ah, starting really small I see…" she snickered as she input the details. He grabbed her hand and whispered, "Alright, bring on the Krogan."

"That's more like it!"

They suited up and she couldn't help but admire the way he strapped his guns to his back. He moves with such fluidity as if he knew how to handle anything with a heat sink. Had she really just gone there? Was she sexualising a potential recruit? "Get your head in the game Shepard." She admonished herself.

 _"The next match will be starting soon. Good Luck to the competitors"_

 _"Ladies and gentlemen. Its combat night in the Armax Arsenal Arena!"_

"Ready or not, here we come" Shepard screamed at their imaginary foes.

 _"Five."_

 _"Four."_

 _"Three."_

 _"Two."_

 _"One."_

 _"Round one."_

Alenko ran ahead of her and down the bridge. He crouched behind a wall and took aim at the head of the first combatant. Within 30 seconds, he had taken out 5 of the targets. She shook her head and started scoping. She got one in the head but true to form, the Krogan stayed on his feet. She jumped out of hiding and used her biotics to throw him back. Alenko went for the kill and shot the Krogan in the head, heart and groin. She gave him a high five and ran along the walkway. She ran for the bonus.

" _Round 2."_

"Show me what those L2's can do Alenko!"

He was a thing of beauty as he ran here and there, shooting imaginary Krogan. Shepard thought about all the possibilities of having someone like him on her crew could provide. Hell, if he could learn to Reave they would be made. They continued through the course and eventually concluded with an amazing 6127 points, her highest ever. She beamed at him as he took his helmet off.

"Alenko, you are going to be just fine! Welcome aboard the SSV Normandy!"

Kaiden had just finished moving into his new bunk upon the Normandy. He looked around at the rows upon rows of bunks that would soon house his fellow ship mates. Shepard had given him the grand tour of her ship. He could tell that she was very proud of the beauty and her affection for her ship softened the hard features of her face. He had introduced her to the other member of the crew who would be taking part in missions. The most noteworthy of the introductions was a Garrus Vakarian, former C Sec officer, turian of course, who seemed to have a rather large soft spot for Shepard. The turians eyes had followed Shepard as she had moved around the small conference room interacting with everyone.

"So Lieutenant Alenko is it?" a loud female voice caught him off guard. He spun around to see Ashley Williams before him, "Welcome aboard. I hope to become good friends. There aren't too many humans here so we need to stick together. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against aliens, I just think they should keep to their own ships," she blushed, "don't tell Shepard I said that. She'll tan my hide. Anyway, are you glad to be here?"

He smiled warily at the young woman. She was very confident and not a little pretty either.

"I look forward to working with you Lieutenant Williams. I am sure that we will work well together."

She winked at him playfully while beginning to disrobe for what he hoped was bed. "Uh, what are you doing?" he asked

"Just getting comfortable. It is not healthy to sleep in such tight fitting clothing. Do you mind helping?' she asked coyly, looking out from under her lashes at him.

He shifted on his feet, uncomfortable at her very obvious advances.

Sensing his awkwardness, she stopped unbuttoning her pants, "Okay Kaiden, you don't mind me calling you by your first name do you?" she didn't wait for him to respond before continuing, "I haven't been laid in four months because most of the men on this ship are either aliens or idiots. I like the look of you and I know that I'm coming on strong but I can feel a connection. If I read you wrong, just say so and I'll back off. But if you want to blow off some steam we can keep it casual. I am not here for love, I just need someone to rock y world for a bit."

Kaiden couldn't believe it. What was it with the human females on this ship? Were they all so sexually starved that they had to hit on him?

"I'm really flattered… but… uh… I kinda had my sights set on someone else, to be honest. You seem really great and I might have taken you up on the offer if I wasn't hoping to _blow off some steam_ as you put it, with another female."

"Shepard already got you by the balls then has she?" Williams asked without skipping a beat, "Oh well, it was worth a try. Unfortunately, everyone seems to have a thing for Shepard. It makes me wonder if her pussy doesn't dispense some sort of drug to the people in her life. Everybody is tripping. Don't get me wrong, I'm not bitter or anything, it just sucks that of all the competition in the world, I get the great Commander Shepard." She began to redress herself, "Anyway, worth the try. You know where I am and that I am willing if you change your mind Kaiden." And with that she left the room, blowing a kiss over her shoulder.

What a strange woman he thought to himself. Strange but oddly arousing. He wondered what she had meant about Shepard's _pussy_. He had a front row seat to it the other night. He didn't take advantage because she was clearly very intoxicated but he couldn't seem to get the image of the commander, lying in his bed naked, rubbing her fingers over the pink suffused area. And with the way his thoughts were going, he was going to have to find a private place to work out his… issue.

He ducked out of the bunk rooms and headed towards the showers. Thank god for individual stalls. Stripping down quickly, he stepped under the spray of hot water and allowed it to work all the kinks out of his back and neck. Who knew being propositioned twice in two days was such hard work. He thought about the arena and how Shepard had taken down enemy after enemy. Her own biotic power was something to be valued. She moved with the grace of jungle cat. He wondered if she used her teeth or her nails when engaging in foreplay.

He gripped his cock in his hand and imagined it was Shepards. Would she be wild or tame in bed? Would she be dominant or submissive? He liked Shepard for her ability to surprise him. He would be expecting her to be wild and authoritative but he was betting she would give in to his every whim, would do exactly what he told her to do, taking orders instead of following them. The pace of his hand moved faster as he thought of pushing Shepard onto her knees, gripping her by the hair as he guided her mouth over his cock.

He leaned his head back as he imagined pushing it down her throat. He would cum in her mouth though, that wasn't as fun as marking her as his own. He would make her bend over and expose that pretty cluster of ginger locks between her legs. He would lick and finger what the fire guarded. He would taste his commanding officer before shoving himself into her. She would be tight he thought as he increased the pressure on the head of his cock. He would tease her, move slowly inside of her and then faster. He would feed her the tip and then slam into her repeatedly until her pink pussy came around him.

Then he would fuck her until she screamed his name. Only then would he pull out, flip her over and cum all over her perfect, pert breasts. This image sent him over the top and he felt the kick of his member, felt the tension in his back and shoulders release completely. Opening his eyes he looked straight into the eyes of Garrus Vakarian.

* * *

Please, please feel free to comment. I am willing to learn so constructive criticism is appreciated. I will write more if there seems to be an interest. Thanks for your support.


End file.
